Unbound
by EverythingIsBooksome
Summary: Noam wants to live a stable life with no adventure, but when he goes on a search mission to find Callum Hunt he gets a little more involved than he'd hoped. Takes place during the 3rd book in the magisterium series. Not yet finished. :(
1. Chapter 1

Noam Kelson lived a stable life. He had stable a job, had a stable family, in a stable country, and had a stable mindset. He woke up everyday with a specific routine, even though it wasn't exactly exciting, he wasn't going to change. Noam was widely considered Canada's, and even North America's best helicopter pilot, but he refused to take any promotions. He was a highway helicopter patrol, which gave him a pretty good salary already, so he refused any promotions saying they were "unstable" and no matter how many people tried to convince him, he never accepted.

Today was Christmas, but he was Jewish, so he accepted a shift on christmas eve. There weren't many people driving, so nothing interesting happened up until about midnight.

"This is OPP, to Noam. Noam do you read?" An urgent voice called over the radio.

"This is Noam I do read. What seems to be the problem?" Noam replied slightly aggravated.

"Before you tell me any of this unstable crap, we have a really important case that no one is willing to take it up, bec…" Noam couldn't help rolling his eyes. It was his boss George Malstrom who didn't mind being informal.

"You nothing about me George! You don't know why I do th…" Noam yelled back in rage.

"Did I give you permission to talk back! You know what Noam I could just fire you right here! You want to know why, Because…" He stopped himself before he could go on, and took a deep breath "Noam I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but do you know what it's all about?"

"Yes, of course." Noam replied slightly confused.

"Well a boy has just gone missing South of the border, and if anyone could make a christmas miracle happen It's you, and your helicopter skills." Noam sighed, George knew how to get him.

Strangely though it wasn't George that convinced him to do it. It was a strange distant memory of happiness of a christmas miracle, of a kiss… Quickly Noam pushed the thought aside. He was only 26, but the memory seemed to be from a thousand years ago.

"What do you think?" The sound of his boss over the radio bringing him back to reality.

Before he could say that he was ready to do this. Suddenly (what felt like) a wave of realisation hit him. What about all the legal stuff, and was he really willing to leave his parents, and head to the U.S.

"Are you sure this legal?" Noam said a bit worried.

"I've got all the legal stuff done for you."

All of a sudden the little boy inside of him took over.

"Let's do this thing!" Noam yelled into the radio.

…

As he received directions to the search area he thought about what he had just done. He had broken every rule he has ever set for himself. The reason Noam hated breaking rules was because of his twin brother. One summer day Noam, and his twin brother Joseph were playing outside in the forest, when suddenly a bear had appeared. Out of fear they ran in opposite directions. The bear for no apparent reason had chased after Joseph, and ripped him apart right in front of Noam. No need to go into details about Joseph's death, or the fact Noam had lot's of trouble getting over it. It still scared him to death, Noam felt tears trickle down his cheeks, as he thought about it.

Suddenly Noam realized that's how his own life might end, because he broke the rules he set for himself. Then he thought that he might save someone's life, save them from the path Joseph took, and save their friends, and relatives from the path he took. That thought kept him going.


	2. Chapter 2

Noam finally arrived to a place not to far south of Canada. Noam landed carefully in the grass where he was directed to, and climbed out. The area was mostly wooded with a mountain to the right of Noam, and a highway to the left. Waiting for him to exit was a police officer.

"Hello, and welcome to the US Noam Kelson, how are you today?" The officer said politely.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Noam replied almost automatically.

"I'm alright." The officer said in a monotone. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Sure." Noam said again slightly confused.

"This is the boy you're looking for" The officer said handing him a picture of a dark haired teenager with gray eyes "His name is Callum Hunt, age: 14, Height: about 5 foot 4 (or, 165 cm.) His friends also say he's mentally unstable, and possibly suicidal."

"Okay" Noam replied.

"You'll also be taking a couple of his fiends." The officer said gesturing towards a group of 4 people. A dark skinned, bald, middle aged man. A white, dirty blonde haired teenage girl. A white, blonde haired teenage boy, who had his arm around a middle eastern teenage girl, with her black hair pulled into 2 braids.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" the officer said, and Noam walked towards them.

When Noam got closer, he saw that the 3 teens were sobbing, and the middle aged man had a look of deep sadness on his face, that might as well be crying. He didn't really know how to introduce himself to a group of heavily depressed people, so he introduced himself the way he always did.

"Hello, my name is Noam Kelson, nice to meet you." Noam said with a fake smile, only later did he realize how pathetic that was.

The group looked up at him, and groaned waiting for him to say something that they cared about.

"Sorry, I suck with intros." Noam said wiping the fake smile of his face. "I'll be your pilot today."

Now their eyes looked they actually cared about Noam. _That's a start_ Noam thought.

"Nice to meet you to, Noam, my name is Rufus." Said the middle aged man. His voice had no emotion, like he couldn't care less.

Rufus looked at the teens expectedly, and like robots they said their names. The blonde haired girl was Celia, the blonde haired boy was Aaron, and the dark haired girl was Tamara.

"Alright then" Noam said, slightly bending his knees to match the height of the teens. "Who's been in a helicopter before?"

Celia, Tamara, and Aaron shook their heads, but Rufus seemed to stare past Noam. It reminded him of the 'Thousand Mile Stare'.

"Alright then, there's always a first time for everything. Who's ready to ride a helicopter!" the teenagers all smiled, clearly excited to go on a helicopter for the first time.

Noam gestured towards his helicopter, and together they walked towards it. As they walked towards the helicopter Noam saw a scar on Aaron's face that ran from where his brain stem was, down to his chin, and it looked pretty fresh, and bloody as well. Before Noam could get a better look, Celia asked if he was from Toronto, Canada, and Noam replied by saying "Why else would 'Toronto' be written on my helicopter." He immediately felt bad for being snappy to a depressed teen. He apologized, but they didn't seem to understand why he was apologizing. Either they were being snappy back, or they were used to this kind of snappiness.

They climbed into the helicopter, and Noam lifted the helicopter as quickly as he could, they were already behind schedule. As Noam headed to his designated block to search, he tried to start small talk, but it was obvious that it was going nowhere, so they flew in silence until they would find something.

Hours passed, and no sign of Call. Sometimes they would see something, but when they got closer, it was a piece of trash, or a bear. Ugh, bears still gave Noam the creeps.

Dawn was starting to break, and it was clear the group was starting to lose hope. They had already searched the area countless times, and there was no sign of Call. Noam was ready to call it a day (or, a night), but all of a sudden the group jumped up, and started yelling, and pointing towards a (definitely) human silhouette. It was running away, with a limp.

"Does Callum limp?" Noam asked, and the group nodded in unison, so Noam lowered the helicopter stealthily without pointing it's light at Call. When he was really close, Call still made no attempt to hide, so Noam quickly turned his light towards Call, just to make sure it was him. Sure enough when he whirled around to see where the light was coming from, it was the boy from the picture.

Acting quickly he yelled to the group: "Alright open the door, I assume you know how to get out of a flying helicopter safely, right?"

Rufus sighed, and signaled to the teens to open the door. "Right?" Noam repeated.

As the teens struggled to open the helicopter door, Rufus took a deep breath "Like you once were, we are magicians"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Noam replied sarcastically, but Rufus was perfectly serious, and had no hint of lying.

"I know this a lot to take in, but your brother didn't die because of a bear, but he was killed by an evil magician called Constantine Madden. You were angry, and unstable to teach, so your magic was bound. that's why now you want your life to be stable."

"Lies!" Noam yelled back, even though he felt like a teenager saying it.

Before Rufus could say something, the door swung open, as the teenagers finally figured it out. Noam stared at them in curiosity of what they were going to do. All of a sudden, together they jumped out of the helicopter.

"NOOOOO!" Noam screamed. Had he just witnessed the suicide of 3 teenagers.

Instead of falling to their death from a distance of about 4 stories, they seemed to glide, and slow down as they got closer to the ground landing safely. Noam's jaw dropped by about a kilometer (not literally.)

"Does this helicopter have autopilot" Rufus asked.

"Yes, it does." Noam replied.

"Can you put on autopilot, so that it lands itself, if yes please do so." Rufus said in a way that made it sound like an order.

Noam nodded, and did as he was told. Rufus definitely knew more then he did.

Wait did Noam just believe this magic stuff, wow he's gullible.

"Do you want to fly as well." Rufus said as though he was talking to a child.

"Yeah!" Noam said felling like a child as he walked up to Rufus.

Rufus put an arm around Noam's shoulders, and jumped. As Rufus, and Noam flew safely to the ground Noam screamed in both terror, and excitement. It felt like a part of Noam that was long gone, has been re-awoken.


	3. Chapter 3

When Noam landed on the forest floor beside the group of teens he felt like he was a disney princess, but at the same time he felt more of those (what seemed like) thousand year old memories. He saw his brother in a different setting, in a cave. He saw a middle aged man with a blonde haired, and gray eyed teen. Also the strange Christmas memory from before (the one with the kiss) he remembered a girl with pink streaks in her hair.

Suddenly Noam realized that the group was waiting for him to say something.

"I saw him running that way" Noam said pointing to the left, towards the highway. "He seems to have a leg injury, so he shouldn't be too hard to catch."

Milliseconds after Noam finished his sentence the group ran off after Call. Noam had no choice, but to follow.

It didn't take long for the group to catch up to Call. He was trying to use the wooded area to his advantage darting between trees, but in the light of dawn his black outfit made him stand out more.

They chased him for a while, slowly gaining on him. Ahead of Noam, he could see a clearing with a boulder not to far away, if only he could somehow get Call to run into the clearing, they would have him cornered. Strangely, Call seemed to be running strait towards the clearing, if he didn't make a move soon he'd be cornered.

Call ran strait into the clearing, and ran up to the bolder destroying any chance he had at escape. _Something's not right here_ Noam thought.

Call turned around, and yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M DOING THIS!" Call's voice had a hint uncertainty in his voice, as though he wanted to roll into a ball, cry, and for all of them to hug him. Noam knew all about that.

"Why are you doing this Call!" Tamara said her voice cracking, and sobbing heavily. "We understand your struggles, and we accept them, we can talk about them."

"LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO AARON!" Call screamed pointing at the scar on Aaron's neck, his voice also cracking, and sobbing.

"I forgive you." Aaron said. This was so emotional that Noam was almost crying himself.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU WANT BACK A FREAK WHO'S SOULS WAS LOST SINCE HE WAS BABY! WHY!" Call said, he was either insane, or there was more to him then Noam knew about.

"Come back, please." Celia said falling to her knees begging.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Call said this time slightly less loudly, he was giving in.

Noam knew he had to do something, and quick, because if he didn't Call might slip away.

"Callum, I know your stru..." Noam began to say as he stepped into the clearing.

Out of the corner of Noam's eye he could see something something coming towards him, something big. Before Noam could turn towards it, a rock the size of a football, going 60 km/h crashed into the left side of Noam's jaw.

The pain was like a small nuke had exploded on his jaw. The impact had sent Noam flying sideways, and falling on his stomach. The spot where he landed instantly became red from blood.

Noam turned onto his side to face Call, but his vision was blurry, his jaw stung inexplicably, and he was on the verge of passing out, but he did see Call rise from the ground. Beside him another figure rose from behind the boulder, a strangely familiar middle aged man. Then he remembered one of his thousand year ago memories, with a blonde, and gray eyed teen.

Then all of a sudden a memory hit him just as hard as the rock. Master Joseph. Anger rushed through him blocking out all other thoughts, this man had killed his brother, this man was evil!

Suddenly Master Joseph lifted his arm, and the group was lifted as well. Master Joseph was restraining them, even Rufus. _Wait not Rufus, Master Rufus_ Noam thought, he remembered master Rufus as well.

Master Joseph looked down at Noam, and smiled clearly thinking that he was no threat, and could be teased. Though Noam could see the exhaustion in his eyes from lifting 6 people, the strain in his face from restraining the power of 4 people.

Noam lifted his hand with all the strength he had left. He imagined Master Joseph flying back where, back behind the boulder. He put all the bad thoughts he had into this on strike, all his anger, all his want for revenge. Then with yell, he released it.

Master Joseph was thrown about km back, and hit a tree, falling out of view, and losing concentration. Every one fell to the ground including Call.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Call screamed. He sounded like a toddler.

Noam was definitely on the verge of passing out, from both the rock, and from exhaustion, so when he saw darkness spreading from Call's palm he wasn't sure if it was real, or he was tripping.

"Call stop this right NOW!" Master Rufus said, but the darkness was spreading from Call's palm really quickly, there was no stopping him.

Noam couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, but Aaron could. He stepped forward his palm raised, and released his own chaos magic.

Chaos vs Chaos, Makar vs Makar.

Their tendrils of chaos magic met in the middle of the clearing, spreading, and blocking each other out of each others sight.

That's how it was for awhile, a battle of pure darkness, and nothingness in the middle of the clearing.

The Chaos magic was taking it's toll on Aaron. His eyes became dark, and the exhaustion on Aaron's face was unmistakable. After a few minutes Aaron fell to his knees, obviously drained, but he didn't stop. He became sort of translucent eve for Noam, he was being consumed by chaos.

Celia, and Master Rufus started yelling at Aaron to stop, but it didn't work. Tamara wasn't taking any chances, she walked up to Aaron, and with all the force she could muster she punched Aaron across the face. Aaron lost concentration, and stopped using chaos magic, and didn't become consumed by chaos. Aaron's last words before passing out from exhaustion, and Tamara's boxing skills were "Ow". Tamara couldn't help smiling.

When the chaos magic cleared there was no sign of Call, and between them, and the other side of the clearing was a crater of nothingness in the ground, the width of a basketball court, a passed out Aaron, and an injured Noam, but no one seemed to care right now, they had bigger problems.

With all the action over, Noam rolled onto his back, and let the memories seep in. He tried not to let the memories overwhelm him, but that seemed impossible. He discovered the true reason his brother died: during the escape of Constantine Madden and Master Joseph, his brother was hit by the explosion, and bled out in Noam's arms. He remembered Master Joseph more vividly, and how he became really angry as he got closer to the day of his escape. He also remembered Master Rufus more vividly, and how he'd been really nice and supportive, though that wasn't enough. He also remembered a girl called Milagros, who had kissed him on Christmas (long story), as well as over all memories of the magisterium, and it's mages. Then another thought came, the thought that he had unbound his magic, he was the first person to ever do so.

He didn't have much time to reflect though since Master Rufus had brought passed out Aaron to where Noam was, so they didn't have to run between Aaron, and Noam. They gathered around Noam, and all (except Aaron) cringed when they saw his wound.

"Is it bad?' Noam croaked, they all nodded in reply.

Noam hadn't brought his first aid kit from the helicopter, so he had to rip off a piece of his custom printed: "Magic doesn't exist, live a stable life" shirt to use as a bandage for his wound. _So much for that_ Noam thought.

"Alright guys, I think I deserve to know more in depth about this situation, since I'm clearly involved in this now" Noam said, after receiving a bombardment of questions about becoming unbound. The group have decided to take a break while Aaron was passed out.

Tamara looked at Master Rufus, and he nodded, so Tamara recounted the events whilst having a flashback on them.

 _Note from author: Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this so far! Tamara's flashback will be in the next chapter. **May the Schwartz be with you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tamara's flashback:_

It was a regular Wednesday at the Magisterium. Tamara, Aaron, and Call went to breakfast like normal students, but as soon as they arrived to the refectory Call, and Aaron were bombarded with questions. Tomorrow night the Makars were going to make a special performance before the winter break, and they were getting special training from Master North.

Usually Tamara was really jealous of Call and Aaron (though she tried not to show it.) She felt happy for Aaron, and Call , but also left out since she was the only one in Master Rufus' group who wasn't a makar. Though from what Call, and Aaron had said Master North was really mean, strict, and pushed them really hard. In this case Tamara was happy not to be a Makar.

Call, and Aaron had a mob around them. There were kids from every year of the magisterium too excited to wait for the performance without knowing any spoilers. Tamara took her food, and sat down at the bronze year table tough no one was there. _Oh, my good Call, and Aaron you're, so cool, because you're_ Makars _who cares about_ Tamara, she thought mockingly to herself, as she ate her breakfast alone.

She couldn't help turning towards them, and making faces (without anyone noticing), but when she did she noticed that Call seemed to be distraught. He didn't answer any questions, and seemed to stare into space, she immediately felt bad for making faces.

When Master Rufus took them to the place where they were going to have their lesson, he explained what they were going to do once they got there. Master Rufus was going to teach them how to use magic to protect themselves from other magic being used on them. Of course Call, and Aaron used chaos magic, and Tamara used fire. She couldn't help (even though she hated herself for it) feel like they were showing off.

During the lesson Tamara had made a shield of fire around her in a circle with a small hole, so she could see. Call had done something similar with Chaos magic, but Aaron had found a Chaos elemental, which he manipulated to make a shield around him, Master Rufus thought it was ingenious (of course.) At one point Tamara accidentally ran into Aaron, and his Chaos elemental shield had slurped Tamara's fire shield into it's mouth as though it was a noddle, and actually burped. Aaron, and Tamara burst into heavy laughter, and even Master Rufus laughed lightly, but Call just stared at them blankly.

At dinner Tamara tried to ask Call if everything was alright, but Call downright ignored her. Then Aaron tried to talk to Call, but Call ignored him too. Jasper seeing this as an opportunity started making sarcastic remarks, but half way through Jasper's sentence Call stood up, and left as though he was a zombie.

Aaron, and Tamara followed shortly after. When they arrived at their dormitory, Call slammed the door behind him, as he walked into his room. Tamara followed, and knocked on his door once... twice... thrice... and she threw the door open, what she saw will haunt her forever. Call was standing in front of her about 3 meters with Miri raised, and an expression of pure anger on his face, and beside him was Master Joseph. she realized Call was going to kill her. Then all hell broke loose Tamara screamed as Call thrust his knife towards her, but Aaron pushed Tamara aside, and protected her with his body. Call's knife continued going and slashed Aaron in the neck. Aaron grabbed Call's wrist which had the knife, and his shoulder. Meanwhile Master Joseph blew up the far wall of Call's bedroom with dynamite. The whole dormitory shook from the blast, shrapnel flying everywhere Master Joseph, Call, and Aaron all were blocking her from shrapnel, but a piece still managed to lodge itself in Tamara's shoulder sending a surge of pain through her whole body. Dust flew everywhere, and thinking fast Tamara ran up beside Aaron and grabbed Call's other shoulder, they weren't letting him go.

When the dust cleared, the wall that Master Joseph had just blown up revealed an exit from the magisterium. Master Joseph turned towards Call his face a mess from the explosion.

"Come on Constantine he have to go!" Master Joseph yelled back to Call.

"For the last time my name is CALL!" Call yelled back as he struggled to break free of Tamara, and Aaron's grip.

Aaron had become weak from the cut, so Call managed to break free of his grip almost immediately. Aaron fell to his knees his hand on his neck (where his injury was), Tamara had to do something about Aaron and fast.

Tamara still had her hand Call's shoulder, and she held on as though she was hanging off the edge of cliff. Call yet again raised his knife, Tamara screamed again, but didn't let go. _If Call wants to kill me so badly I deserve to die_ Tamara thought as Call brought down his knife towards Tamara wrist. At the last second Call turned the knife around, and slammed Tamara's wrist with the hilt of his dagger causing her to loosen her grip. Tamara yelped as Call jerked free of her grip.

"CALL DON'T GO!" Tamara screamed as Call started to walk towards Master Joseph, towards the exit.

"I'm doing this for your own good Tamara." Call said perfectly calm, and composed.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU MIGHT HAVE SUCCEEDED TO KILL AARON!" Tamara screamed back.

"You were in my way." Call said as he walked through the exit, Tamara could here the pain in his voice. Tamara was about to follow, but she heard Aaron croak:

"Tamara-a-a, please help-p-p."

Tamara fell to her knees beside Aaron.

"Aaron don't die, please don't die now." Tamara said while sobbing.

"I'm not going to try-y-y to die-e-e." Aaron croaked, a bloody smile appearing on his face.

Without thinking Tamara planted a huge kiss on his mouth. His lips were bloody, and gross, but Tamara didn't care it might be the last time she was seeing him alive. Though it didn't last long because Master Rufus, and Jasper came in to the dormitory hearing the explosion.

Jasper's jaw dropped by about a km either from Aaron's wound, the hole in Call's room, or Tamara kissing Aaron, but it didn't matter. Master Rufus took Aaron in his arms, and sprinted to the infirmary followed by Tamara, and Jasper. _Since when does Jasper care about Aaron_ Tamara thought as they ran to the infirmary.

Tamara, Master Rufus, and Jasper stayed with Aaron all night while the infirmary staff performed healing magic.

"What are you doing here" Tamara asked Jasper.

"Have a problem?" Jasper said. She knew that it could just be that Jasper, and Aaron have developed an acquaintance, but she couldn't help being skeptical.

Hours passed and eventually Master Rufus went to his office, and Tamara, and Jasper went to their dormitories to sleep. Tamara felt horribly lonely in the dormitory all by herself. As she fell slowly asleep, she felt yet again happy not to be a makar.

The next day when she awoke for breakfast Aaron still wasn't there, so she walked to breakfast alone. At the refectory word quickly spread about Call's escape and Aaron's injury. Jasper didn't hold back at all and completely spilled the beans about Call being Constantine Madden, Tamara tried stopping him, but when Jasper was on a roll there was no stopping him.

Tamara brought some sausages for Havoc, and gave him a walk though she had to keep him on a leash, because she couldn't control him. Celia came along with her, and she kept asking worriedly about Call, her lips trembling and voice cracking. She couldn't help thinking that she would admire him no matter what he became.

When Tamara came back from the walk she went to check on Aaron in the infirmary, and found him healthy and alright, but something was off he seemed to be yelling at someone which is out of his nature. I took Tamara a few seconds to realize what was happening on the other side of the infirmary where Aaron's bed was but what was happening would forever change what Tamara thought of Aaron in good, and bad way.

Aaron was arguing with Master North who seemed really angry and sweaty (Aaron's back was facing Tamara so she couldn't see his expression.)

"MY BEST FIEND IS MISSING!" Aaron screamed at Master North.

"YOUR FRIEND IS A TRAITOR!" Master North yelled back.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T SEARCH FOR HIM" Aaron screamed.

"YOUR FRIEND IS DANGEROUS HE CAN KILL OUR STUDENTS, YOUR OTHER FRIENDS!" Master North yelled.

"GIVE HIM A CH..." Aaron began, but Master North wasn't listening.

"THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Master North screamed, anywhere else Tamara would've laughed, but Master North looked perfectly serious.

Aaron sighed, he leaned forward, and put his face in his hands clearly upset.

"That's it." Aaron said.

He held up his hand, then suddenly Master North started to strain as though he the air around him was made from tar. Tamara gasped as she recalled one of Master Rufus' lesson, where we learned to restrain others magic.

"Aaron!" Tamara screamed.

"Tamara?" Aaron asked looking back, losing his focus.

Master North regained his powers, and restrained Aaron. Tamara would've suffered the same fate if she hadn't used the fire shield she'd learned to use earlier. The shield protected her from Master North's magic, meanwhile Master North was to concentrated on Aaron to make one of his own. Tamara used air magic to throw Master North at the wall of the infirmary, making a loud crash as his head, and the wall collided. Aaron became unrestrained.

Tamara put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh... my... god..." Tamara mumbled tears forming in her eyes .

"It's okay" Aaron said beside her. "But now we have to go." Tamara nodded, and they ran out of the mission gate in search of Call.

 **5 days later.**

Still no trace of Call. Aaron, and Tamara walked back to the Magisterium defeated, when they arrived they were scolded by the masters (especially Master North), but Master Rufus promised to call a search party from real helicopters.

...

Now as Tamara waited for the helicopter to finally land alongside Aaron, Celia, and Master Rufus, Tamara was both excited, and nervous of the journey to come.

 _Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you forgive me, and have enjoyed this chapter. Peace._


	5. Note

_Note: I might be continuing this story, but since the book came out i might make a completely different story. I dunno._

 _PS this has nothing to do with what can actually happen it's just for da LOLZ man_


End file.
